


morning mini-fics

by saidsoftly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Porn, Angst, Bullying, Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, M/M, Nightmare, Paganism, Past Abuse, Smut, So many AUs, Stalking, girl!Sebastian, ooh witchy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 19,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidsoftly/pseuds/saidsoftly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of stucky and evanstan scenes and mini-fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. saturday night texts (chris/sebastian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU in which Sebastian is a geeky freshman and Chris is a fratboy with a heart of gold.

Sebastian looked up from his Walking Dead comic book as the familiar voice of Rod Serling came from the small television sitting on top of his dresser. He smiled and tucked an index card into his comic so he wouldn't lose his place and tossed it onto his desk. It was late, and his eyes were getting tired anyways, so he clicked off his bedside lamp and settled back into his pillows to watch The Twilight Zone until he fell asleep.

He was only a few minutes in when his phone lit up and buzzed on his desk. He leaned over and grabbed it, smiling wide when he saw a text from Chris Evans, the hot sophomore he'd met at the frat party Anthony, er...Mackie invited him to. ("Man, only my mother calls me Anthony. Call me Mackie.") He swiped to unlock his phone and read the message.

_hey seb, u awake?_  
 _I was flippin channels n saw the twilight zone is on. reminded me of u_

Sebastian grinned as he typed out a reply. They'd exchanged phone numbers under the pretext of him possibly tutoring Chris in Algebra, but none of the many text messages they'd sent back and forth since then mentioned anything about that. They'd bumped into each other at the student center once and had lunch together, and Sebastian replayed that day in his head a bazillion times. And stalked the shit out of Chris' facebook afterwards, pouting angrily at all the pictures of Chris looking chummy with some girl (of which there were several).

_omg lol. I'm watching that right now. And does it remind you of me because I'm some exotic alien creature?_

_if I say yes, will u abduct me?_

Sebastian laughed. _Yep. I will set a trap consisting of a cardboard box, a stick, and some beer._

_oh ha ha. I would never fall for-- hey, sweet! free beer! *is trapped*_

_Gotchya!_ Sebastian grinned.

_so what are u up to? hangin out w/ your boyfriend?_

_I told you I don't have a boyfriend..._

_mm hmm and I don't believe u. you're too cute to be single_

Sebastian blushed and bit his lip. _No, I'm too socially awkward and geeky to NOT be single._

_pshh whatever. you're beautiful and adorable and sexy and u know it_

Sebastian hid his face in his hand shyly before replying. _oh my god, are you drunk right now?_

_it's saturday and I live in a frat house. of course I'm drunk_

_I knew it. No sober person has ever described me that way._

_well then you've been hangin around the wrong ppl. and I was just kidding, I only had 4 beers tonight. that hardly counts_

_Underage drinking, tsk tsk. You're a bad influence, I should stay away from you._

_pls don't do that. I would be a sad panda :(_

_Okay, okay. But only because pandas are adorable._

_you're adorable_

Sebastian grabbed a pillow and squealed into it. _Oh my god, stop. :P_

_if u insist. but hey, I did want to ask u somethin_  
 _the frat's renting a screen and projector and we're gonna be showing animal house on the south lawn next saturday for the food drive. free admission w/ any canned food. BYO picnic blanket and refreshments_

_Sounds great. I have a can of lima beans I've been trying to get rid of for forever. :)_

_so is that a yes??? :)_

Sebastian nibbled at his lip for a second before replying impulsively. _Only if you promise to share your blanket with me._  
He let out an embarrassed squeak and chucked the phone to the foot of the bed, hiding his face in his pillow. His phone buzzed a second later, and he was almost too afraid to look at it, but of course he finally did.

_deal! :D_  
 _it's a date then <3_

"Oh my god, shut the fuck up," Sebastian blurted out loud to himself when he saw the heart. His face grew beet red and started to hurt from smiling as he replied. _I suppose it is._

_awesome. ok, well I told the guys I'd hit the gym with them in the AM so I should probably hit the hay._

_Yeah, me too. I was nodding off before you texted._

_I'm sure I'll talk to u before then, but I'm looking forward to next weekend so much more now..._

"UGH. FUCK YOU, YOU PERFECT SPECIMEN," he mumbled loudly into his pillow as he waffled back and forth on what to say. Finally he just settled on a simple, non earth-shattering _Me too._

_goodnight cutie. sweet dreams._  
 _(of me)_

_Goodnight, Chris._  
 _(If you insist.)_

Sebastian rolled his eyes when Chris texted him a winking smiley face and dropped the phone on his desk, sliding it out of reach lest he be tempted to tell Chris how much he wanted to have his babies or something equally embarrassing. He slid down in his bed, pulling up his comforter and hoping he did have sweet Chris-filled dreams.


	2. the mechanic and the soda jerk (chris/sebastian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1950's AU in which Sebastian works as a waiter/soda jerk at the diner across the street from Evans' Body Shop where Chris works as a mechanic.

The bell on the door jingled as Chris walked into Betty's Diner for a late dinner. It was later than he usually ate, a little past nine PM, but a shipment of fan belts was scheduled to arrive past closing and he'd had to wait and sign for it. He slid into his usual booth by the window and smiled as his favorite waiter made his way over.

"Good evening, sir. The usual?" Sebastian asked, taking the order pad out from his front pocket and grabbing a pencil from behind his ear.

"Yes please," Chris replied, smiling up at him.

Sebastian's blue eyes twinkled. "I'll be right back with your chocolate Coke."

"Thank you," he said, watching the waiter's cute butt as he walked away and blessing whoever made those crisp white pants that showed it off perfectly. He looked down at his hands and frowned at the bits of grease under his fingernails. He'd washed them before he left the shop but could never manage to get them completely clean. Chris grabbed a napkin, scrubbing furiously at his fingertips.

"You missed a spot," Sebastian said playfully as he set his drink down. He tapped his brow bone and sauntered off with a smirk playing on his lips.

Chris frowned and grabbed another napkin. He wiped at his forehead and huffed out a soft laugh as it came away smeared with grease. He pulled his chocolate Coke closer and tucked the straw between his lips, sipping slowly as he watched Sebastian make root beer floats for a group of teenage girls fawning all over him at the counter. The girl with the long blonde ponytail said something to him when he came back with the floats, making the other girls titter and Sebastian blush. He caught his eye and smiled wide, stretching his arms out along the top of the booth and watching Sebastian curiously as he walked back over to his table.

"Making new friends?" he asked, and the waiter rolled his eyes.

"I just wanted to let you know, sir, that I have to take the trash out back. If you need anything while I'm gone, Scarlett will be happy to help you," he said, motioning with his head to a pretty young waitress that was currently charming (or possibly intimidating) her way to a larger tip.

"Good to know," Chris said, taking another sip as he watched Sebastian disappear into the back. He wiped at his mouth with a new napkin then stood up and walked out the front door. He looked around carefully before making his way around the diner to find Sebastian leaning against the wall waiting for him.

"Hi," he grinned, hooking his fingers into the belt loops of Chris' jeans and pulling him close as Chris claimed his mouth in a deep, passionate kiss. He parted his lips, letting Chris' tongue explore his mouth and letting out a soft whimper as his lover's big, strong hands came up to cradle his face.

"Been thinkin' about you all day, babe," Chris murmured against his lips before kissing down his jaw.

"Mm hmm," Sebastian agreed, his hands clutching at Chris' waist. "You were driving me crazy today. It's October, Chris. Was it really so hot earlier that you had to take your shirt off?"

Chris pulled away to flash him a grin. "Of course I was hot. I just told you I was thinking about you."

"You're such a goof," Sebastian sighed, pulling him back down for another kiss.

"Mm, what time do you get off, gorgeous?"

"Midnight, as usual," Sebastian replied, nipping at the freckles on Chris' neck.

"You wanna come to my place and get off after you get off?" Chris grinned.

"Oh my god, you are the worst," Sebastian rolled his eyes. "But yes. I do."

"Swell. It's a date then. Pick you up at 12 AM on the dot," Chris promised, sliding a hand down to cup Sebastian's ass through his pants.

"Okay, that's enough," he laughed, ducking out of Chris' grasp. "I do have other customers, you know."

"Yeah, yeah. Wait a second..." Chris grabbed his wrist, pulling him back for one last kiss. "Love you."

Sebastian smiled and blushed again. "Love you too." He walked back inside, smoothing out his uniform and fixing his hat before returning to the counter.   
Scarlett put an order in the window and came over to him with an amused smirk. "Hey Sebastian, how'd you get grease on your butt?"

He craned his neck and looked down in mild panic, tucking a napkin into his back pocket and folding it down so it covered the stain. "What grease?" Sebastian asked, and Scarlett stuck her tongue out playfully before bringing a strawberry milkshake and two straws to a couple at the end of the counter.

"Order up!" the line cook barked out, and Sebastian walked over to grab Chris' bacon cheeseburger and fries.

"Thanks, Frank," he said, bringing the food and a bottle of ketchup to his favorite customer just as he sat back down in the booth. "Here you are, sir. Think you'll be having any dessert tonight?"

"Mm, I don't think so," Chris grinned. "I'll be having something sweet later." He winked and popped a french fry into his mouth.

"Enjoy," Sebastian said, trying to hide the ridiculously goofy smile that spread across his face. He looked up at the clock, willing the minute hand to go faster and knew that Chris was doing the same.


	3. against the wall (steve/bucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stucky PWP. Sex up against a wall.

Bucky doesn't mind the scrape of the brick as his back grinds against the wall. He doesn't mind the random jagged edge that's poking into his tailbone. He doesn't mind the chill of the early November air on his bare skin. He doesn't even mind the fact that they're out in the open, where anyone could see if they decided to explore the ruins of the countryside church where they set up camp for the night. (Actually, he's quite enjoying the danger of possibly being caught.)

None of it matters because Steve is with him, inside of him, holding him up and fucking him hard against one of the few sections of brick wall that were still standing. The sweet but filthy things Steve pants in his ear makes it all worth it.

_Love you so much, Buck._   
_Love fucking you._   
_God, you feel so good, Buck._   
_Love having you wrapped around my cock._   
_This tight little ass was just made for my cock._

Bucky keens and wails out an agreement, his brain melting with the overwhelming pleasure of Steve's huge, thick cock pounding away inside of him. His hands scrabble and claw at Steve's muscular shoulders as he arouses himself even further by focusing on how strong Steve is, how he holds him up like it's _nothing_ , and Bucky _loves_ that. He wraps his arms around Steve's neck, pulling him closer while knowing it's only possible because Steve lets him, because there's no way he can match Steve physically anymore, and whines pitifully as he feels teeth scraping over his throat.

He gets loud when he nears climax, he gets loud on purpose, because he loves the way Steve clamps a large hand over his mouth to quiet him. Bucky hums and moans and squeals into his hand, his short, hot breaths bursting over Steve's knuckles, each one visible in the cold air that surrounds them. His cock weeps between them a little more with each thrust, that big, hard super soldier cock sliding forcefully against his prostate again and again. Bucky's legs tighten around Steve's waist as he comes hard, painting both of their stomachs with stripes of milky white.

Steve could go all night. With his superhuman endurance, he could fuck Bucky for hours. He did once; over four hours of wild, passionate sex that brought Bucky to orgasm seven times. It pretty much broke Bucky's brain for a couple days and rendered him incapable of walking, so marathon sex was out of the question most nights. Besides, Bucky was greedy when it came to Steve's cum. He craved the feeling of Steve spilling deep inside him. It felt like being claimed, like being marked, being pumped so full of Steve's cum that it dripped down his thighs afterwards.

"Please," he whimpers against Steve's fingers, and it's all his lover needs to hear.

"Yes, Bucky," he breathes, so sweetly obedient as he drives into him, deep and hard, a few more times before succumbing to an orgasm so powerful that it makes even the great Captain America tremble.

They fall slowly to the ground when it's all over, Steve pulling Bucky into his arms and pressing desperate kisses all over his face and neck, asking if he's okay. Bucky huffs out a laugh; it's always the same, and it always makes his heart flutter. And his answer is always the same.

"I'm perfect."


	4. a pleasant hangover (chris/sebastian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn AU where Sebastian is an up-and-coming pornstar, and Chris is his new manager.

Chris woke up naked in a strange bed and wondered briefly where he was before realizing that his new client Sebastian was naked too and wrapped around him. He raised his eyebrows in surprise; his usual policy was to NOT have sex with his employees but something last night must have made him change his mind. And by the way his memories seemed just out of reach, he guessed that something was alcohol.

Sebastian had invited him to a new bar that had just opened down the street from his apartment, that much he remembered. He had more drinks than he could count, that much was obvious. Other than that, the night was fuzzy.

They'd gone back to his place and...had more drinks? Sebastian was hiding his face in embarrassment at one point, but why? Oh yeah, because Chris found a photo album with baby pictures in it and cooed over how cute baby Sebastian was. His mind jumped from that to Sebastian begging to suck his cock. He didn't remember the actual blowjob but he did remember fucking him roughly up against the wall. And then they ended up in bed...somehow.

Chris gazed down at the younger man fondly, running his fingers through his hair. He'd fantasized about being with him again since his first audition, so he wished the events of the previous night were more vivid in his mind. He tried to slip out of bed to get some water since his mouth was irritatingly dry, but every time he moved, Sebastian whined in his sleep and tightened his arms and legs around him. Chris gave up and hugged him back as he tried to fall back asleep.


	5. too early (chris/sebastian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU in which Sebastian is a geeky freshman and Chris is a fratboy with a heart of gold.

"Too early," Chris whined, burying his face in the pillow as his boyfriend reached over to silence the offending alarm. Sebastian rolled over to face him, and Chris moaned happily at the sublime feeling of his bare skin sliding against his own.

"Sorry," Sebastian murmured, wrapping an arm around Chris' waist and kissing the side of his face. Chris turned his head to pout at him, and Sebastian couldn't help but grin and kiss that pout. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Skip class and make it up to me right now," Chris suggested, sliding a hand down Sebastian's side and resting it on the back of his thigh as he kissed and nibbled at his neck.

"Chris, I can't," Sebastian protested, not helping his case when he let out the sexiest little breathy moan when Chris slid a hand between his ass cheeks. "I have a test..."

"Okay," Chris sighed dramatically, letting him go. "Wouldn't want my libido to tarnish your sterling academic record."

"Thank you," Sebastian cooed, hopping into the bathroom to get ready. Chris was already asleep by the time he came out, and Sebastian rolled his eyes fondly. He grabbed his backpack and left the room, already making plans to wake him up with a blowjob if he was still asleep when he came back.


	6. like a melting popsicle (steve/bucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU in which Steve's in art school and Bucky's in the army.

Steve blinked his eyes open slowly, cursing the fact that he was awake because it was a chilly morning and he was so warm and cozy nestled against Bucky's side that he didn't want to move. He slid a hand down and smiled; he wasn't surprised by what he found but was pleased nonetheless.

He lifted his head to peek down at Bucky's groin, licking his lips at the outline of his boyfriend's erection under his boxer-briefs. Steve rubbed him through the fabric, stroking up and down his shaft and lightly squeezing his balls.

He peered up at Bucky's face, at his closed eyes and open mouth, and laughed softly at the sound of his snoring. Steve slid down, mouthing him through his underwear before tugging them down just enough to lavish the swollen tip with little kitten licks. He moaned at the taste of his pre-cum, bittersweet and a little salty, and pulled his briefs down around his thighs so he had easier access.

Steve pressed his cheek against it, gripping the base and rubbing it obscenely over his mouth and chin like Bucky was wont to do before taking the thick head into his mouth and slurping on it like a melting popsicle. He started bobbing his head slowly, taking more and more of him into his mouth and wondering how much more Bucky would be able to sleep through.


	7. scars (chris/sebastian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn AU where Sebastian is an up-and-coming pornstar, and Chris is his new manager.
> 
> Warning: past abuse (knives/cutting)

"Sir, there's a hot twink here to see you. Should I let him in?"

"What?" Chris responded to Scarlett's intercom call, wrinkling his brow. What she said could apply to literally dozens of his employees. The door opened then, and Sebastian popped his head in and smiled. "Oh, so you're the hot twink," Chris grinned.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and turned to stick his tongue out at Scarlett. "Sorry to disappoint if you were expecting some other hot twink," he teased.

"I am, but not 'til this afternoon," Chris teased back and chuckled when Sebastian pouted at him. "Kidding. I thought we were meeting downtown for lunch," Chris said, checking his watch to see it was barely ten AM. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I was in the neighborhood. Thought I'd drop by," Sebastian replied with a coy smile. "Is that okay?"

"Of course, come in," Chris said, smiling brightly as Sebastian locked the door and sauntered behind the desk, straddling Chris' hips as he planted himself in his lap.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked, tugging playfully at Chris' tie.

"You know this lap is only reserved for you," Chris smiled, tilting his head up as Sebastian wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He slid his hands down over Sebastian's ass, groping him through his tight black jeans. The younger man moaned sharply into his mouth, his hips jerking forward as he started rutting against the growing bulge in Chris' slacks. "You like that?" Chris whispered against Sebastian's open mouth. "You like my hands on you?"

"Yes," Sebastian moaned breathlessly. "It's all I think about when we're apart." His cheeks flushed pink a little at the admission, but Chris just smiled and slid his tongue between those perfect lips, grunting softly at the taste of raspberries on Sebastian's tongue.

"That's _all_ you think about?" he asked, rubbing a thumb over Sebastian's pouty bottom lip. "You don't think about getting your mouth on me?"

Sebastian bit his lip and grinned, slinking down until he was kneeling between Chris' spread legs. "You know me so well," he cooed, undoing the older man's pants and reaching into his boxers to pull out his thick, heavy cock. He swirled his tongue around the head and wiggled it against the slit, moaning at the bittersweet taste of him. Sebastian gazed up at him with wide, adoring eyes, taking him into his mouth slowly and rubbing his tongue back and forth like Chris' cock was a melting popsicle.

"God, you look so beautiful with my dick in your mouth," Chris groaned, brushing a thumb over Sebastian's cheek and making the younger man smile. "I might just have to make a private video for my eyes only."

Sebastian pulled off with a wet pop. "You don't need a video," he said, gripping the older man's cock by the base and licking up and down the shaft sloppily.

"No?" Chris raised his eyebrows, an amused grin playing on his lips. "And why is that?"

"Cuz I'll come over and suck your cock any time you want," Sebastian promised, cheeks hollowing as he took him back into his mouth and bobbed his head up and down on his length.

"Tantalizing offer," Chris murmured, placing a hand on the back of Sebastian's head, coaxing him up and down and making the dark-haired beauty moan against his groin. "But I don't want that."

Sebastian looked up at him with a crestfallen expression, his tongue darting out to swipe the pre-cum from his lips. "You don't?"

"Not right now," Chris replied with a smirk. "Right now, I want to bend you over this desk and fuck you until you scream." The younger man's eyes fell half-lidded at that, the desire evident on his gorgeous face. Chris chuckled. "That's why you came here, right?"

Sebastian blushed, biting his lip. "Maybe."

"Did you think I forgot?" he asked, pulling Sebastian back up onto his feet and tugging off his shirt. He curled his hands around Sebastian's slim waist, holding him in place as he pressed a series of feather-soft kisses just above the waistband of the Prada briefs that were peeking out the top of his jeans. "Don't forget to remind me...I still need to fuck you in the back of my car," he said, unbuttoning and unzipping Sebastian's jeans.

"Don't worry, I won't," Sebastian grinned, lifting his feet one by one so Chris could pull his pants and underwear off. "Oh, wait!" he said suddenly, reaching down and pulling a small bottle of lube out of his jeans pocket and handing it to Chris. "Here."

"You brought your own lube?" Chris laughed. "You do know what we do here, right?"

"Shut up." Sebastian shoved at him playfully. "Besides, this kind is my favorite. It has a warming sensation."

"Good to know," Chris mused, standing up and ridding himself of his clothes. He bit back another laugh as Sebastian turned around and draped himself over his desk. "Someone's an eager beaver," he teased, uncapping the lube and coating his fingers carefully.

"I'm always eager to get your cock inside me," Sebastian said, pushing his ass in the air.

"Mm, and I love that about you," Chris cooed, pushing his forefinger in to the knuckle before sliding it in and out slowly. Sebastian's eyes fluttered closed, and he pressed his cheek against the cool mahogany of his manager's desk, breathing heavily as Chris worked him open. Chris added another finger, pumping them in and out and hooking them slightly to rake against Sebastian's prostate.

"Yes!" the younger man cried out desperately. "Chris! Yes, please! Oh god, yes..."

"That feel good?" Chris teased, fingering him roughly and holding him down with a firm hand on the small of his back.

"Fuck, yeah...oh god, it feels so good..." Sebastian whined, pushing his hips back to meet Chris' fingers. "But, Chris...I-I need more...please..."

"Tell me what you need," Chris whispered darkly.

"I need you inside me...please... Fuck me, Chris. Fuck me!"

"I want you to beg for it," Chris growled, shoving his fingers in and out.

"Please!" Sebastian squealed, "Chris, please! Fuck me! I need you inside me, please! Shove that big cock into my tight little ass...fill me up, please!"

Chris shuddered with lust at his words, slicking himself up haphazardly before giving Sebastian what he wanted, pushing deep inside him in one slow, steady motion. He could barely hear Sebastian over the pounding in his ears as he thrust in and out, nearly losing his mind at the way Sebastian's muscles clutched around him desperately. He was so turned on and worked up that he knew he wouldn't last long, so he worked a hand under Sebastian's hips, wrapping it around his cock and jerking him quickly as his pace became relentless.

He fucked him hard and fast for a few more minutes before Sebastian screamed his name and spilled all over fist, and Chris watched with a tiny bit of pride as his lover slumped bonelessly against his desk. "Come in me..." Sebastian mumbled deliriously, "I need it, please..."

Chris snapped his hips forward a couple more times before succumbing to his own orgasm deep within Sebastian's exhausted body. He leaned forward, breathing heavily with his arms braced against the desk as he stared down at Sebastian's back. His hazy eyes finally came into focus, and he frowned at the crisscross of long white scars decorating the younger man's back. Chris cocked his head as he studied them. Some were more faded than others, like somebody had been carving lines in his back over a long period of time. He reached down, running his fingers over them carefully.

Sebastian jerked suddenly, causing Chris to stand up straight reflexively and give him some space. The younger man turned around, his eyes darting to and fro wildly before he started gathering up his clothes in a panic.

"Sebastian?" Chris asked softly, reaching a hand out to him. Sebastian flinched and backed away, running into the adjoining bathroom and locking the door behind him before Chris could get another word out. "Sebastian, I'm sorry," he said, going over to the door and knocking gently. "I-I didn't mean to... Sebastian, please...talk to me..."

Chris pressed his ear to the door, his heart aching as he heard Sebastian crying softly. "I'm so sorry, Sebastian. I...I didn't know." He tried the knob, but it was locked. "Can I come in? Please?"

The only response was a quiet, hiccuping sort of sob.

"You don't have to tell me what happened, I just...I want to make sure you're okay," Chris said softly, his hands braced on the door like they were drawn to Sebastian magnetically regardless of the physical barrier between them.

"Please," Sebastian finally answered, so quiet Chris could barely hear him, "just go away."

Chris' brows knitted together, his eyes tearing up. "Okay," he said, struggling to keep his voice even and calm. "You don't have to let me in. Just...take as long as you need. But I'm not going anywhere, okay? I'll be right out here if you need me." 

He pulled himself away from the door, taking a deep breath and walking back over to his desk. He put his clothes back on and cleaned up their mess and sat down in his chair and waited. His curiosity ran rampant and his fingers itched to browse the internet and the databases he had access to, to search for any red flags in Sebastian's past. Restraining orders or hospital admissions. Any history of abuse. He folded them firmly in his lap. Any information would have to come from Sebastian himself. It had to be his decision.

After what seemed like hours though it was really only a handful of minutes since it still wasn't noon yet, The bathroom door cracked open, and Chris sat up straight in his chair, his heart pounding as he met Sebastian's tentative gaze. The younger man was trembling and eyeing him cautiously from under long, wet lashes. Chris stood up and walked toward him slowly, carefully, ready to stop at any sign of distress, but Sebastian didn't flinch or cower. He opened the door wider and stepped out, fully clothed and seeming to welcome Chris' physical presence.

Chris stopped in front of him, not sure what to do, not sure what gestures Sebastian would accept. But the younger man reached for him, grabbing his shirt with a shaking hand and pulling himself forward to press against Chris' body. Chris wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tight. Their height difference was minimal, but Sebastian curled in on himself so tightly that he seemed so small and fragile in the moment. Chris' heart broke all over again; he didn't know what happened to him, but how could anyone want to hurt such a sweet kid?

He loosened his grip as he felt Sebastian pulling away just enough to lift his head and gaze up at him with impossibly wide, glassy blue eyes. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, his bottom lip trembling.

Chris shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry for," he assured him, using his thumbs to brush the tears from his cheeks.

"But I...I should have told you," Sebastian whimpered, looking down in shame.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want me to know," Chris said, rubbing a soothing hand up and down Sebastian's back. "But if you do want to talk about it..."

Sebastian looked back up at him with curious eyes, regarding Chris with something akin to surprise, like he'd never met anyone before who cared enough to listen. His eyes darted over to the couch, and he gave a slight nod when Chris asked if he wanted to sit down. He took a deep, shaky breath before looking up into Chris' kind blue eyes. His gaze alone made a pleasant warmth bloom in his belly, and he wondered how he got so lucky to have someone like Chris in his life.

"My stepfather, he...he was obsessed with knives," Sebastian started, and it was jarring to say it out loud. He'd never told anyone before, and he was scared, but it was also somewhat cathartic. "It started out as a punishment. I was a clumsy kid, always breaking things, and he would cut me as a punishment. It hurt-" he paused suddenly, his voice breaking, "but I thought I deserved it."

Chris placed a hand on Sebastian's knee, squeezing lightly, and Sebastian soothed himself by tracing the veins in Chris' hand with his fingers. "But then he...he started doing it all the time. Even when I hadn't done anything wrong. He said...if I told anyone...he would divorce my mother, and we'd have to go back to Romania." Sebastian's face crumpled, and fresh tears spilled down his cheeks. "So I didn't tell anyone. I just let him do it. I let him cut me."

Sebastian hid his face in his hands, and Chris pulled him into his lap, hugging him tight and rocking him gently. "It's okay," he whispered. "You're safe now. He's not here, it's just you and me. Just you and me." He kissed the top of his head, holding him close with one arm and reaching up with the other to pet his hair.

Sebastian sniffled, looking up at him. "Just you and me?" he asked quietly, and Chris nodded. "I like that." He circled his arms around Chris' waist, laying his head against the older man's chest. "You make me feel safe," he murmured. "Y-you're always taking care of me. You said you would protect me, and...and I believe you."

"I'm glad you believe it," Chris said softly. "It's the truth."

Sebastian gave him a tiny smile, and Chris returned it warmly. "I know."

"Can I tell you something?" Chris asked, wiping the fresh set of tears from Sebastian's pink cheeks.

The younger man nodded. "You can tell me anything, Chris."

Chris cupped his chin, stealing a quick kiss from Sebastian's perfect lips before he confessed, "I'm in love with you."

Sebastian gasped softly, his eyes wild and searching Chris' face. "Y-you are? Really?" Chris nodded, then looked a little startled when Sebastian burst out laughing. "Sorry!" he said immediately, not wanting Chris to think he was laughing AT him. "It's just...I mean..." He bit his lip and grinned. "I love you too."

Chris' worried frown turned quickly into a warm smile and pulled Sebastian close, kissing him gently and lovingly until his stomach growled, making them both laugh.

"Lunch time?" Sebastian suggested, and Chris nodded.

"Do you mind if I cook you something at my place?" Chris asked. "I really think post-lunch cuddles are in order."

Sebastian giggled and nodded. "I think you're right."


	8. breakfast in bed (steve/bucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU in which Steve's in art school and Bucky's in the army.

Bucky woke up and immediately, instinctively reached an arm out. He frowned and opened his eyes when he found the other side of the bed empty. "Steve?" he asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes just as the bedroom door opened.

"Perfect timing, Buck," Steve grinned, carrying a tray into the bedroom. He set it down on the bed, and Bucky stared in awe at the breakfast feast. Coffee, orange juice, biscuits and gravy, and two fried eggs with a blueberry smile.

"Wow, Steve...this looks great. What did I do to deserve this?"

"Oh, you know. Just being the best boyfriend ever, that's all." Steve kissed his cheek and gave the tray a small frown. "The smile _was_ made out bacon, but Barton snatched it when I wasn't looking."

Bucky grinned and popped a couple blueberries in his mouth. "That's okay. I love blueberries. Besides, I know where he keeps his secret M&Ms stash." Steve returned the conspiratorial grin and took a blueberry for himself.


	9. christmas present (chris/sebastian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU in which Sebastian is a geeky freshman and Chris is a fratboy with a heart of gold.
> 
> Sebastian's spending winter break in Boston with Chris and his family.

Sebastian walked back into Chris' bedroom after brushing his teeth, his eyes reopening after a big yawn to find Chris sitting on the edge of the bed holding a present.

"What's this?" he asked with a smile. "I thought we were opening presents tomorrow morning."

"We are. But I couldn't wait any longer. Here," Chris said, holding the gift out and biting his lip nervously.

Sebastian grinned and sat next to him, unwrapping the present carefully to find a small rectangular box. He opened the box and gasped softly at what was inside. "Chris..." he breathed, pulling out a very old, leather bound copy of Mary Shelley's Frankenstein and running his fingers over the embossed title. "I can't believe you remembered." It was one of his absolute favorite books of all time, and he'd lost his copy about a month ago when his backpack got stolen.

"Of course I remembered. You love this book, and you were so sad when you lost it. I figured you might as well have a nice replacement." Chris grinned. "I foolishly set out to get you a first edition, but that was like $75,000, so...I hope this will suffice."

Sebastian laughed softly, his eyes shining wetly. "It's perfect," he said, clutching it to his chest and smiling at Chris. "I love it. Thank you." He leaned in, planting a grateful kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"I'm glad you like it," Chris beamed, stealing another quick kiss before clapping excitedly. "All right, now where's my present?"

"Downstairs under the tree," Sebastian replied, giggling as Chris pouted at him. He set the book down gingerly on the nightstand before turning back to Chris and untying the drawstrings on his pajama pants. "I might have something else for you, though..."

"I'm sure I'll love it," Chris grinned.

"I'm sure you will too," Sebastian purred, pushing him back against the bed and crawling on top of him.


	10. impromptu road trip (chris/sebastian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU in which Sebastian is a geeky freshman and Chris is a fratboy with a heart of gold.

Sebastian woke up with a headache, having cried so hard before he fell asleep that it made his head hurt. He rubbed at his temples and glanced over at his alarm clock. A little past three AM...so why was he awake? He got his answer when he heard a light tapping on his window. Sebastian turned to look and almost jumped out of his skin at the sight of Chris smiling and waving on the other side of his window.

He cursed softly in Romanian, walking over to the window and pulling it open. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked groggily, peering down to see a trail of trampled ivy from where Chris had climbed up the latticework.

"You were so upset on the phone. I thought I'd drop by and cheer you up," Chris grinned, hanging onto the window ledge patiently.

Sebastian blinked in confusion. "You drove here all the way from Boston to cheer me up?"

Chris shrugged, his cheeks turning slightly pink. "I had nothing better to do."

"Chris, that's like...a three hour drive."

"3 hours, 19 minutes. But who's counting?"

Sebastian laughed softly. "You're crazy."

"Crazy about you," he smiled, tilting his face up as his college sweetheart leaned in to kiss him. "As much as I enjoy playing Romeo to your Juliet," Chris said as they parted, "Can I come in?"

"Oh, rahat...da! Yes!" Sebastian said quickly, pulling him inside.

"Gosh, Sebastian, you've only been out of school for a few weeks, and you forgot English already?" Chris teased.

"Shut up," Sebastian giggled, draping his arms around Chris' neck and kissing him deeply. Chris wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist, pulling him closer and holding him tight until Sebastian broke the kiss with a sweet sigh. "This is new," he murmured, rubbing his fingers through the scruffy beginnings of a beard on Chris' face.

"You like it?" Chris grinned, leaning into Sebastian's touch.

"Mm, very much," his boyfriend nodded with a naughty smile.

"I love you," Chris breathed, his fingers brushing against the small of Sebastian's back.

"Te iubesc," Sebastian whispered before kissing him again tenderly.

"What does that mean?" Chris whispered loudly, making Sebastian giggle again.

"What do you think?"

Chris smiled wide. "I think you love me."

"I think you're right," Sebastian smiled, his eyes going all sparkly and making Chris' heart flutter. "Now take your shoes off and come cuddle 'til we fall asleep."

Chris toed his shoes off and pulled his socks and sweatpants off, crawling into bed with Sebastian and wrapping his arms around the younger man as he snuggled against his broad chest. His eyelids felt heavy, and he kissed Sebastian's forehead before falling into the most peaceful sleep he'd had since the semester ended.


	11. boxing clever (steve/bucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU in which Bucky is an openly gay, semi-famous boxer and Steve is a shy, closeted journalist.

Steve smoothed his tie as he stood in the hallway in front of Bucky's apartment door. He glanced quickly down at his outfit, hoping a checkered shirt tucked into dark jeans struck that perfect balance between casual and professional. He sighed and knocked on the door, wishing he didn't care so much. Just two more days, he told himself. Just make it through two more days without embarrassing yourself.

Steve checked his watch, making sure he wasn't too early. Nope, 9:05 now, so he knocked again. Steve waited. No answer. He pressed his ear to the door but heard nothing. Steve frowned and tried the door, pleasantly surprised that it opened easily, but also a little startled that Bucky would leave his door unlocked, especially in this part of Brooklyn.

"Mr. Barnes?" he called out hesitantly before recalling all the shit Bucky gave him for calling him that yesterday. "Bucky?" he said instead, stepping inside and looking around. He walked toward the bedroom, figuring Bucky was still asleep. Steve wasn't prepared for what he saw, almost dropping his messenger bag along with his jaw at the sight of Bucky sprawled out on his back in bed, completely naked and sporting a massive erection.

Steve averted his eyes immediately, cheeks flushing red and about to stammer an apology before reminding himself that Bucky was fast asleep and wouldn't hear it anyway. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his thumping heart as he snuck a second glance toward the bed. Bucky was indeed dead to the world, and Steve couldn't help himself, stepping gingerly toward the bed to take a closer look.

Along with mouthwatering and sexy as hell, Steve also thought Bucky looked kind of adorable. His dark, shoulder-length was splayed all around his head in an endearingly messy fashion, one arm was crooked just above his head on the pillow and the other (the one with the awesome robotic tattoo) pointed straight out across the bed, and his lips were parted as he snored softly.

But of course Steve stared down at his cock. It was long and thick, resting against his stomach and reaching almost to his belly button. Steve felt like he was back in high school, sneaking onto the family computer at night and staring at pictures of pornstars' dicks, trying to imagine what they would feel like buried inside him. He licked his lips, fighting a strong urge to lean over and lick him from base to tip. He managed to resist though, because A) no one knew he was gay, and he wanted to keep it that way, and B) this was the biggest assignment he'd gotten at the magazine, and he didn't want to blow it. Er...pun not intended.

Steve instead grabbed the sheet that lay bunched up at the bottom of the bed, pulling it over Bucky carefully and covering his lower half. He then nudged Bucky's shoulder gently until the boxer blinked his eyes open slowly, regarding Steve with confusion. "I, uh...I'm sorry. Your door was open..."

Bucky blinked a few times before flashing him a charming smile. "Shit, I told you to come over at nine, didn't I? Sorry, man, I guess I forgot to set my alarm."

"I can come back later, if you want. It's no problem."

"No, it's all right. Stay." Bucky stretched and propped himself up on his elbow. "You're a pleasant sight to wake up to," he winked.

Steve blushed. "I, um...I'll go wait in the kitchen, I guess. If you wanna...get dressed."

Bucky lifted the sheet and peeked down at himself. "Sounds like a plan," he agreed, wrapping the sheet around himself and heading into the bathroom. "I'll just, uh...take care of this and be right out. Make you some breakfast when I'm done."

Steve blushed furiously as Bucky disappeared into the bathroom. He was on his way out, really he was, when he heard the telltale sound of skin sliding against skin. He crept over to the bathroom door, listening to Bucky jerk off. He closed his eyes, committing every grunt and moan to memory. He was just about to turn and leave (god forbid Bucky open the door and catch him) when he swore he heard Bucky whisper his name. His eyes went wide, and he pressed his ear back against the door for another minute or so, hoping to hear it again. His mind screamed at him to go, however, and he bolted before there was a chance of getting caught.

He busied himself in the kitchen, finding eggs and bacon in Bucky's fridge and getting out a couple pans to cook them in. He didn't know how Bucky liked his eggs but figured he couldn't go wrong with scrambled, so he broke a few into the pan and stirred them around with the spatula. He heard Bucky's footsteps coming down the hall and mentally chided himself for the shiver of excitement that trembled down his spine.

"Wow...aren't you a peach?" Bucky grinned, and Steve turned his head to see him still shirtless but buttoning up a pair of jeans. "Making me breakfast.'

Steve shrugged. "Well, you invited me into your home. I thought it's the least I could do in return."

Bucky walked over, slinging a tattooed arm over the smaller man's shoulders and making a strange warmth pool in his belly. "You wanted to pay me back, and your first thought was breakfast?" he murmured in a teasing tone.

Steve turned his head, his mouth opening and closing nervously as he blushed and stared at Bucky's perfectly shaped lips.

"Relax, kid, I'm just teasing you," Bucky laughed, clapping him on the back. "Want some coffee?" he asked, opening a cupboard.

"Y-yeah, sure," Steve replied, swallowing thickly.

It was gonna be a long day.


	12. this game we play (steve/bucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep because that's what Steve wanted.

Bucky lay wide awake in his cot, listening to his fellow commandos snore and shift around in their sleep as he waited for Steve.  His pants were down around his thighs under the blanket, and he had already prepared himself.  He breathed slowly, giving himself a few quick tugs and wishing Steve would hurry up because he was already achingly hard, and the Captain hadn't even touched him yet.  The waiting was such sweet torture that he wondered if Steve considered it foreplay.

He sucked in a short breath as he heard the flap of the tent open, lying as still and quiet as possible as he heard heavy footsteps approach his cot.  Bucky closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep because that's what Steve wanted.

It was a game they'd been playing since they were children.  Bucky would pretend to be asleep, and Steve would come in and tickle and tug and poke at him, and they would see how long Bucky would go without reacting.  As time went on, as they got older, the game grew less innocent.  Steve would explore Bucky's body, experimenting with different touches and his mouth until Bucky couldn't stand to lie still any longer.

Bucky struggled to breathe evenly, his heart racing as he heard Steve undoing his pants.  He felt the blanket be lifted from his body and shivered slightly as the cool air hit his skin.  He was naked from the thighs up, except for his dog tags, so he reveled in the warmth of Steve's body as he slid into the cot behind him.  Steve fitted their bodies together, and Bucky bit back a moan as his erection pressed between his cheeks.  He felt a soft pair of lips press against the back of his neck and a nose brushing against the short hair at the base of his skull as a pair of fingers slipped inside of him.  His breath hitched a little, his lips jerking into a quick smile.  Ever-thoughtful Steve having to make sure he was prepared.

Steve pushed his leg forward ever so slightly then, spreading him open and positioning his cock at Bucky's entrance.  It took all his willpower and concentration to refrain from making any noise as Steve pushed into him slowly.  His teeth dug into his bottom lip as his best friend and lover worked him open inch by inch, and he knew Steve was struggling to remain silent too by the way his fingertips dug into his hip with bruising force.  Steve stilled himself once he was buried completely, his warm breathing ghosting over Bucky's neck and shoulder as his hand rubbed a soothing path up and down his thigh.  

He pressed that hand against Bucky's flat stomach, holding him in place as he started making shallow thrusts in and out of his body.  Bucky's mouth fell open, staying silent but shuddering out staggered breaths.  He bit down on his lip once more as Steve's hand slid down and wrapped around his leaking cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts.  He started moving faster, pumping in and out, and Bucky's cock jumped at the way Steve muffled a groan by biting down on his shoulder.  The pace of his hand quickened too, and Bucky let slip a moan as Steve jerked him off roughly.

It was less than a second before that hand was clamped over his mouth, and the fact that Steve was forcibly keeping him silent drove Bucky insane with lust.  He jerked his hips back, meeting every thrust and encouraging Steve to fuck him harder.

Steve complied immediately, breathing erratically against his back as he slammed his hips forward, grinding against Bucky's prostate over and over again.  Bucky whimpered against his hand, his muscles seizing up and body trembling helplessly as he came all over his stomach.  A moment or so later, he felt those teeth dig into him again, then Steve's orgasm hot and wet inside him.

They lay together in silence, Steve's hand sliding away from Bucky's mouth and resting against his chest.  A few minutes later  it was pressed against his heart and Steve was leaning forward to kiss his cheek.  Bucky smiled, knowing exactly what it meant.  He grabbed Steve's hand, pulling it back up to kiss his knuckles.

_I love you too._


	13. bucky vs. el creepo (steve/bucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU in which Steve's in art school and Bucky's in the army.
> 
> Sassy Bucky to the rescue!

Sneaking into the Halloween gala at the art gallery was easier than Bucky thought, especially since the catering staff didn't seem to give two fucks about him slipping in through the service entrance alongside them. He wandered out into the main space and grabbed a free glass of champagne before heading toward the entrance where he knew Steve would be stationed at the front desk.

He was having a conversation with someone at the desk when Bucky spotted him, so he hung back and waited, not wanting to interrupt. Upon closer inspection, however, he realized that Steve had plastered on his fake, polite smile, and his eyebrows were raised and knitted together like they always are when he's uncomfortable. Bucky clenched his jaw and made his way over to them.

"Your bone structure is so flawless, you just have to let me paint you. I'd pay you, of course," Bucky heard the older man say as approached.

"Thank you," Steve blushed, "but I really can't. I just don't know when I would have the time. Between school and work, I'm just really busy."

"Oh, you could find the time if you really wanted to, I'm sure," El Creepo replied with a smarmy smile, placing his hand on top of Steve's and giving it a squeeze. Steve's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, and he extricated his hand as nonchalantly as he could and folded it in his lap.

It took 110% of Bucky's restraint not to throw his guy through one of the glass display cases as he sidled up next to him at the desk. "I hate to interrupt, fellas, but have either one of you seen the new exhibit at the museum across the street?"

Steve jumped in surprise at the sight of him, but his mouth curled up into a small, shy smile as Bucky gave him a wink. The older man looked displeased at the intrusion to say the least and uttered a curt, "No."

"Well, they're displaying some ancient fossil," Bucky continued, glaring pointedly at the man. "Why don't you go over there and hit on something your own age?"

The old man left in a huff, and Steve had to clamp a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Please tell me you don't have to deal with assholes like that every day at this job," Bucky groaned.

Steve shook his head. "No, I've never seen him before."

"But there are others?"

"No," Steve said, giggling a little when Bucky looked like he didn't believe him. "I swear! 90% of the people who come in here are rich old ladies."

"Hmm, well...I'd never hit a woman, but if any of them creep on you like that guy, I'd probably consider it."

Steve rolled his eyes affectionately. "So what are you doing here anyway? I thought you were going to Barton's party."

"I can't let the love of my life be alone on his favorite holiday," Bucky insisted, his words and smile making Steve's heart flutter. "So...do you get breaks at this gig, or what?"

Steve looked around and nodded slowly. "Yeah...I guess I could take five."

"Cool. Wanna make out in the coat room?" Bucky asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Steve bit his lip and grinned and nodded, letting his boyfriend take him by the hand and lead him into the secluded space where they kissed and touched and giggled like they were teenagers again.


	14. the grip creeper (chris/sebastian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Sebastian are filming a sex scene for a romantic thriller when Chris notices something.

Chris noticed the grip with the staring problem after their third take.

They filmed their characters' first sex scene, the one they had 'rehearsed' together before principal photography began, in stages. First the initial kiss, then the moving from the hallway into the bathroom, then more kissing, then the breaking away and the turning around, and now they were working on the part where Chris pulls Sebastian's pants off and goes down on him.

He was looking around aimlessly while the director gave Sebastian some notes when he saw one of the grips staring at Sebastian. He wore a modesty pouch in the front, but his ass remained bare for most of the time, and this opportunistic pervert was staring right at it. Chris glared in his direction and moved slightly, positioning himself between Sebastian and this guy's line of sight. The grip looked up, made eye contact with Chris for a brief second then looked away, busying himself with a length of cable. Chris clenched his jaw, considering confronting the guy right then and there, but the director called places, and he had to focus on the scene.

They finished the first half of the scene around ten AM, then took a quick break. After a brief conversation with his manager, Chris walked toward the craft services table to grab a drink. He stopped a few feet away, having spotted the guy again, and followed his line of sight. Sure enough, he was leering at Sebastian while he was having a coffee and chatting with one of the girls from makeup, oblivious to the unwanted attention. The guy gave him the creeps for sure, but Chris didn't want to make a scene. He could just see the rumors that would start to swirl about the nature of his and Sebastian's relationship if he told some guy to quit staring at him. Besides, Sebastian was a grown man and might get a little upset or embarrassed or both if Chris was treating him like some damsel in distress.

Chris vowed to keep an eye on the situation regardless.

Which is why he may have panicked a little when they broke for lunch and Sebastian was nowhere to be found. He checked the main catering tent first then jogged back over to the table with snacks and drinks on it, but nothing. Worry began to eat away at Chris' nerves, and he full-out ran to Sebastian's trailer and pounded on the door.

Sebastian opened the door with reddened, startled eyes and tear-stained cheeks, and Chris' heart dropped into his stomach. "Where is he?" he said through gritted teeth, pushing past Sebastian into the trailer. "What did he do to you?"

"What?" Sebastian mumbled, wiping at his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"I...nothing, sorry," Chris shook his head when it was obvious nothing happened. "What's wrong?"

Sebastian laughed wryly. "Nothing. It's stupid."

Chris took his hand gently, pulling him closer. "Talk to me, Bash. What is it?"

Sebastian looked down, rubbing his thumb over Chris' hand. "I'm just tired. And my agent wants me to fly back to New York this weekend to meet some Broadway producer, and I told him that we've been filming for fifteen days straight and I needed the break, but then he started yelling at me that I didn't care enough and he's working so hard to get me these opportunities and then I just throw them away and..." Sebastian shook his head. "I just feel like I'm being pulled in a million different directions."

Chris pulled him into a hug, smiling at the sweet sigh that escaped Sebastian's lips and the way he melted so easily against him. "I know how you feel," he murmured, rubbing a soothing hand over his back. "They think they know what's best for us, but I think they forget that we're only human. We some time to ourselves to enjoy the here and now. We can't be constantly chasing the next job." Sebastian nodded against him, clutching him tighter. Chris smiled again. "C'mere," he said, leading him over to the small couch. He sat down and Sebastian curled up next to him, resting his head on his shoulder.

"I'm so glad you're here with me," Sebastian said softly, tracing the design on Chris' t-shirt. "I'd probably be going insane right now if it weren't for you."

"Same," Chris said, brushing his fingers through Sebastian's short, dark hair. The younger man looked up at him with those wide blue eyes, his lips pulling into a smile as his gaze flickered down to Chris mouth and back up to his eyes. Chris smiled again, knowing exactly what he wanted. He propped a finger under Sebastian's chin, tilting his face up and claiming his mouth in a tender kiss. He groaned softly as Sebastian grabbed his face and deepened the kiss, pulling him closer and starting to get hard as Sebastian straddled his thigh and started rubbing against him.

"Want you," Sebastian whispered, slipping a hand under Chris' shirt and teasing his nipples.

"Mm...you can have me," Chris whispered back, his heart fluttering a little at Sebastian's wide, ecstatic smile. They kissed a little longer, and Chris had just started bucking into the hand that was now teasing him through his jeans when a loud knock on the trailer door startled them both.

"Five minutes!" the P.A. called out before moving on to the next trailer.

"Fuck," Chris hissed, and they both started laughing.

"Duty calls," Sebastian grinned, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Duty has awful timing," Chris grumbled.

Sebastian stuck his tongue out as he fixed both of their hair. "So...what are you doing later tonight?" he asked.

"You?" Chris suggested with a wicked smirk.

Sebastian giggled. "Promise?"

Chris nodded. "Pinkie swear?" he said, sticking out his pinkie.

Sebastian rolled his eyes but wrapped his pinkie around Chris' and gave it a little shake. "Okay, come on. Back to work."

Chris whined but followed him back to the set, praising his self-control when he refrained from dragging Sebastian into any of the dark corners they passed on the way there and having his way with him. 

_Later._


	15. after party (chris/sebastian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evanstan AU in which Sebastian, Scarlett, Anthony, and Frank are in a band and Chris is totes their #1 fan.

"Why do these shindigs always attract cute girls and never cute guys?" Scarlett sighed, taking a swig of her beer as she took a seat next to Sebastian at the bar.

"I ask myself that all the time," Sebastian replied with a grin, polishing off his whiskey sour and motioning for another.

"Anthony is literally the only one interested," she said, watching as their drummer entertained a group of female fans with a ridiculously animated story.

"I know. I'm starting to think that's the only reason he joined the band," Sebastian said, popping a few peanuts into his mouth.

"Sebastian, gross," his guitarist frowned, pushing the bowl of peanuts away. "Do you know how many germs you just consumed?"

"I'm hungry!" he whined in response.

"Here," she said, pulling a protein bar out of her back pocket and into his hands.

"Thanks, mom," he laughed, unwrapping it and taking a bite.

Scarlett rolled her eyes, turning back around and scanning the crowd. A hot guy at the entrance caught her eye, tall and fit with his red flannel shirt pushed up to his elbows and showing off his tattoo sleeves. A bit of chest hair and another tattoo peeked out of the white v-neck underneath, and his gorgeous blue eyes sparkled as he looked around the room. "Mm, hello," Scarlett purred as she downed the rest of her beer and leaned forward to get off her stool.

"Sorry, sweetie," Sebastian said, stopping her with one hand on her shoulder and the other giving back the protein bar, "he's mine."

"Seriously?" she scowled, watching as Sebastian made his way through the crowd. "Why are the cute ones always gay?!"

Chris smiled as Sebastian approached, getting out a quick, "Hi," before Sebastian planted a heated kiss on his lips.

"Hi," Sebastian murmured back with a naughty grin. "Wanna get out of here?"

Chris laughed. "I just got here."

"So?" Sebastian trailed his fingers down Chris' chest and tugged at his shirt.

"All right," Chris shrugged, letting Sebastian drag him back out of the bar.

Scarlett sighed. At least someone was getting to tap that. "Good for you, Seb," she muttered but quirked the corner of her mouth up into a grin anyway.

"Hey, baby," some fedora with a death wish winked as he sidled up next to her. "You must be tired 'cuz you've been running through my mind all night."

Scarlett rolled her eyes, dropping what was left of her protein bar into his glass and walking away.


	16. return of the grip creeper (chris/sebastian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intimate evening is interrupted in a horrific manner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE AND VIOLENCE.

"That was amazing," Sebastian murmured against Chris' shoulder, curled up against his side as they basked in the afterglow. He ran his fingers through his lover's chest hair and over his tattoos as that muscular chest he'd grown obsessed with rose and fell with labored breaths.

"You're amazing," Chris breathed, grabbing Sebastian's hand and pulling it up to his mouth to kiss his palm.

"Pfft, you did most of the work," Sebastian giggled, biting at his arm playfully.

"You're right," Chris conceded, "I'm amazing. But you were pretty good too." Sebastian flicked his side in response. "Ow," he laughed.

"Mm...do me a favor?" Sebastian purred, leaning up to nibble gently at Chris' ear lobe.

"Anything."

"Finger me?"

Sebastian's words sent pleasant shivers down his spine and straight to his cock. "Fuck, Bash..." he whispered, the other man's tongue tracing the outside of his ear. "You're insatiable." His tone was teasingly exasperated, but he was already sliding a hand down Sebastian's back. His cock jumped at the breathy whimper that fell from his lover's lips right into his ear as he slipped two fingers inside of him.

"Mm...you like that, don't you? You love it when I play with your little fucked-out hole," Chris muttered, twisting his fingers around in Sebastian's loose hole, still wet and sticky with his cum.

"Mmm yeah..." Sebastian whined, rutting against Chris' hip.

"I should make you lick my fingers clean," Chris continued, knowing Sebastian loved it when he talked dirty. "Smear my cum all over that pink tongue."

"Oh, Chris, yes...please..." he breathed, his fingertips digging into Chris' side as he grabbed at him desperately.

Chris pumped his fingers in and out, filling the room with a wet slapping sound. "You gonna suck my cock when it's hard again?" he asked, and Sebastian moaned out loud.

Before Sebastian could answer any further, the electricity went out with a dull hum. When it didn't flicker back on in the next few seconds, Chris cursed quietly and slipped his fingers out of Sebastian.

"No, please, baby...don't stop," Sebastian begged, "Keep going. We don't need to see each other."

"It's not just the lights," Chris laughed softly. "If the electricity's out, that means the heat's gone too. If I don't go turn it back on, it's gonna get fucking freezing in here." Sebastian whined, and Chris didn't have to see him to know he was pouting. Sebastian hated being cold. "The fuse box is in the garage. This has happened before. I'll only be gone for a couple minutes, I promise," he said, sliding out of bed and feeling his way over to the dresser.

"Hurry back, I'm already getting cold," Sebastian complained, pulling a sheet over himself. He squinted in surprise as a bright light suddenly shined in his face.

"Found my flashlight," Chris announced, holding the light under his chin and making spooky ghost noises.

"Sto-op," Sebastian whined. "You know I'm still freaked out from that movie last night."

"Sorry," Chris said, sliding a pair of boxers on. "I'll be right back. Don't move a muscle."

"I won't," Sebastian grinned, stretching out on his back.

Chris made his way down the hall and through the kitchen of the small house he was renting during filming, turning off the alarm before opening the door and stepping out into the garage. "Jesus," he hissed as soon as he was outside. Why was it so fucking cold in here already? The fuse box was fairly close to the door, but he felt a strong breeze coming from the other direction and turned around with his flashlight. 

"What the fuck?" he muttered when he saw that the garage door was a third of the way open. He knew he closed it when they got to the house, but now it was up part of the way and a little bent in the middle like someone had forced it open. Before he could investigate further, he was struck from behind and crumpled to the cement floor in an unconscious heap.

Meanwhile, Sebastian had grabbed the comforter and pulled it up to his chin, getting colder by the minute. He was wondering what was taking Chris so long when his eyes adjusted to the darkness just enough to make out a shadowy figure standing at the foot of the bed. "Fuck!" he squeaked, nearly jumping out of his skin. "God, Chris, I didn't even hear you come in!" he cried, clamping a hand over his thumping heart. "Why aren't the lights back on? Did you lose your flashlight and get lost on the way there, ya meatball?"

Chris didn't respond, just grabbed the sheets and pulled them down slowly, exposing Sebastian's naked body to the darkness. Sebastian moaned softly, writhing a little on the mattress in anticipation. "Chris, come on...I'm freezing," he whimpered, reaching out to him. There was a weight on the bed then, and a strong hand wrapped around his ankle. Sebastian bit his lip and let out a sweet sigh as Chris' hand traveled up his leg. 

"Mm...you fucking tease," Sebastian whispered, closing his eyes and letting his head fall to the side. Chris settled between his legs and pushed them open, and Sebastian gasped in surprise as he felt the tip of his cock prodding against his hole. "You change your mind, baby?" he purred, his own cock growing thick and heavy against his stomach. "You wanna fuck my ass again?"

Chris remained silent as he pushed inside of Sebastian and buried himself to the hilt. Once he got over the dizzying sensation of being filled and stretched, Sebastian's brow furrowed in confusion at the sudden realization that this didn't...feel like Chris. He was already slick and loose, yes, but...still...Chris was bigger, thicker. Filled him more than this. This wasn't Chris.

 _This wasn't Chris._

It hit him all at once, waves of fresh horror rolling over his body with every realization. He didn't move like Chris. He didn't sound like Chris. He didn't smell like Chris. Whoever this was leaned over him, and Sebastian started pushing at him with all of his might. "Get off me! Get the fuck off me!" he screamed, clawing at the man's face and neck. Strong hands grabbed at his arms, trying to pin them above his head, but Sebastian was a wild animal now, backed into a corner and fighting for his life. 

He thrashed back and forth underneath him, throwing the man off balance enough that he slipped out of him, and Sebastian brought his knee up hard, jamming it into the man's...stomach? He couldn't really tell. But then, all of a sudden, he felt something cold and sharp pressing against his throat. And there was no mistaking what that was.

"Stop fighting or I'll gut you like a fish," a strange voice hissed, dark and callous and terrifying.

"Please..." Sebastian begged, tears stinging at his eyes. "Please don't do this."

The man didn't respond, just pressed the knife against his throat as he pushed back inside of him and started thrusting in and out.

*

Everything was cold. Cold and dark. Cold and dark and _good fucking god the back of my head hurts..._

Chris blinked his eyes open slowly, the back of his head hurting like a motherfucker and his cheek practically frozen where it lay against the cold concrete.

_What the fuck happened?_

It was still dark, so he reached a hand out, searching for his flashlight. He couldn't find it, though, and he didn't see its light shining anywhere, so he slowly, carefully got back up on his feet and felt his way toward the door. He swayed considerably and leaned against the car for support, moving forward until he was at the rear view mirror. He knew the door would be directly to his left then, so he reached out and touched it then felt his way right until he hit the fuse box. Chris dragged his hand down until he felt the large switch at the bottom and flipped it over to the right.

The garage lit up, and Chris had to cover his eyes for a moment until his eyes adjusted. The first thing he saw was the garage door, clear now in the light that it had been jimmied open. Chris reached up and touched the back of his head, and his fingers came away wet with blood. The blood that was still inside his body ran cold as he realized...

_SEBASTIAN._

Chris threw the door open and raced back through the house. He knew he wasn't moving as fast as he should; his head was swimming and he was always /this close/ to falling down, but he had to keep pushing. He turned the corner into the master bedroom, and the sickening sight nearly knocked him on his ass.

That grip, that fucking grip. He was on top of Sebastian, holding a knife to his throat and raping him. Chris didn't think. He saw red and threw himself at the guy, tackling him to the floor on the other side of the bed and punching him in the face and neck as hard as he possibly could. The grip fought back, and Chris felt the bite of the cold blade as it sliced open his arm.

That didn't stop him. He shoved away the arm attached to the knife and held it at bay with one hand while the other was still balled into a fist and slamming into the grip's face. Unfortunately, the knife-free hand of the grip was free to grab Chris by the neck and slam his head into the dresser. The world spun just long enough for the grip to get the better of Chris, throwing him to the ground and surging forward for a counter attack.

Chris came back to himself just in time to hear a sickening crack. He crumpled to the floor as if he had been struck, but he hadn't. He breathed shallowly, his eyes losing focus as he watched Sebastian slam a heavy wooden lamp into the grip's skull over and over again until nothing was left but a disgusting, bloody mess.

Sebastian dropped the lamp, sobbing and staggering backwards. Chris wanted to reach out for him, wanted to get up and go to him and wrap his arms around him and tell him that it was over, that they were safe now. But he couldn't. He couldn't move. He felt so weak. And so tired.

Sebastian turned his head, his face melting in horror and despair as he saw the knife sticking out of Chris' abdomen. "No," he sobbed, "No no no..." He fell onto his knees in front of him, hands hovering around the knife but knowing he should leave it in to minimize blood loss. He touched Chris' face instead. "Don't leave me," he begged.

I won't, Chris wanted to say, but he couldn't. He just looked up at him instead, gazing into those beautiful blue eyes one last time before his world went black.


	17. hot chocolate (chris/sebastian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU in which Sebastian is a geeky freshman and Chris is a fratboy with a heart of gold.

Chris grinned when he came out of the bathroom to find Sebastian had buried himself under the covers. "Cold?" he asked, lifting the corner of the quilt to peek inside.

"Yes," Sebastian pouted. "Get in here!"

Chris laughed, slipping into bed with his boyfriend and nuzzling him affectionately as he felt Sebastian's hands grabbing at his body and pulling him closer. "You want something hot to drink? Maybe some coffee?" he suggested.

Sebastian made a face. "We can't have coffee, we're going to sleep."

"Hot chocolate?"

"Did somebody say hot chocolate?" a booming voice called out from the hallway. Anthony jumped into the room in his underwear and started dancing around. "I got your hot chocolate right here," he said, shaking his butt at them.

"Oh my god," Sebastian muttered with a giggle, clapping a hand over his face.

"Stop trying to seduce my boyfriend!" Chris cried in an accusatory tone, shielding Sebastian's eyes.

"Fine, fine! I'm leaving." Anthony left the room for about five seconds before poking his butt back into the doorway and wiggling it again. Chris threw a pillow at it, rolling his eyes as his frat brother cackled all the way back to his room down the hall.

"We really need to get our own place," Chris sighed.

"Maybe one with a heating apparatus that's not a hundred years old?" Sebastian asked with the cutest hopeful grin.

"I'm your heating apparatus, and I'm only twenty years old," Chris replied, wrapping his arms around Sebastian in a cuddly bear hug. Sebastian giggled and hugged him back until they both fell asleep.


	18. something more (chris/sebastian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian wasn't his boyfriend, per se; they had a murky, undefined friends-with-benefits sort of relationship, but he felt like home almost as much as Boston.

Chris sighed and tugged his hat down lower, hoping to go unrecognized and unbothered in the hour or so he had to wait 'til his flight from London to New York. He sat in the airline's first class lounge, trying to clear his head and calm his jumbled nerves. He'd been filming for two months straight, a spinning top the whole time, but now that the work was over, he was wobbling and tumbling out of the spin. He wasn't home yet, so he didn't yet have anywhere comfortable to land and instead felt all shaky and out of sorts.

Chris closed his eyes and tried to wipe the metaphor from his mind to erase the feeling of falling. He wasn't even headed home, not yet. Sebastian had asked him to visit before he drove up to Boston, so he'd be spending a few days at least in New York. Which was fine. Which was more than fine, actually. Sebastian wasn't his boyfriend, per se; they had a murky, undefined friends-with-benefits sort of relationship, but he felt like home almost as much as Boston.

Chris looked at his watch, trying to calculate the exact hour at which he would be in Sebastian's arms again. Arms he hoped were as desperate to wrap around him as he was desperate to be held. The closer he was to seeing him again, the more his body and soul ached for it. That warm, familiar weight pressing against his body. Those long, elegant fingers tracing his muscles. A pair of soft pink lips that curled into a smile against his own and kissed every worry and ache from existence. That dulcet voice that turned him on with pleasant murmurs or turned on him with biting sarcasm; Chris loved it either way.

He checked the time again, wanting to text Sebastian but knowing A) it was still the ass crack of dawn in New York, and B) Sebastian had been filming the previous night til 1 AM. He slipped his headphones on instead, listening to some new music that reminded him of Sebastian.

_honey, when you kill the lights, and kiss my eyes,  
I feel like a person for a moment of my life_

Chris sighed and pulled out his phone. He couldn't help himself. _Flight's on time, Boarding in 30 minutes. Should be there around 2. Can't wait to see you. _Chris leaned his head back against the seat and probably would have fallen asleep had his phone not buzzed in his pocket a few minutes later.__

_Hm...good to know. I'll probably still be in bed. Unless you'd rather have me somewhere else? ;)_

__Chris stared at his phone for a long time before answering, letting all of the things he wanted to say run through his head to get them out of his system._ _

_I miss you._  
_I love you._  
_I want to be exclusive._  
_I want you to be my boyfriend._  
_And I want everyone to know it._  
_I want us to be something more._

But he didn't say any of those things. He couldn't. Sebastian had never said or done anything to indicate that he was interested in anything beyond sex, and Chris didn't want to risk scaring him off and losing what they had. He sighed and typed a response. _No, that's fine. We can start in the bed._

_Mm, sounds like a plan. Can't keep my eyes open though. If you'll excuse me, I'm off to dream about you fucking me on every surface in my apartment. Fly safe, see you later. xoxo_

Chris' mouth quirked up into a grin as he closed the messaging screen and opened up his photos instead, quickly scrolling to and opening one of Sebastian in bed laughing and trying to hide from the camera. He stared wistfully, brushing his thumb over the screen until they announced his flight was now boarding. He put his phone away and stood up, counting the minutes until they'd be together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics are from Hozier's "To Be Alone."


	19. juices (chris/sabine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GENDERSWAAAP! Because Sebastian would make such a pretty girl. <3

"You don't think wings would be too messy?" Chris asked loudly over the dull roar that filled the bar, "I wouldn't want to ruin my new shirt." He grinned and ran a proud hand down the front of the lightweight sweater Sabine had bought him for his birthday, heather grey with specks of blue that brought out his eyes.

"It's nothing you can't handle," she shrugged, bopping to the music as she leaned in close to Chris' ear. "You're used to having juices running down your chin." Sabine plucked the orange wedge from the rim of her drink, flashing Chris a cheshire grin as she curled back against the booth and sucked it dry.

Chris' eyes clouded with lust as he stared open-mouthed at his girlfriend, fixated momentarily on her glossy pink smile before closing the space between them and letting his lips brush against her bare shoulder. He closed his eyes, inhaling the sweet honeysuckle scent of Sabine's perfume as he leaned forward and nuzzled behind her ear. "Think I could get some more practice in later tonight?" he murmured, meeting her gaze with a heated smile.

Sabine pulled the orange wedge away from her mouth, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth as she returned the smile and shrugged. "We'll see," she teased, tilting her face up slightly as Chris stroked his fingertips along the soft line of her jaw and captured her mouth in a languorous but passionate kiss. It was lovely. Dizzying. Until a handful of pretzels hit the side of her face.

"Hey!" Chris snapped, shooting a glare in the direction of the salty assault.

"Boo!" Anthony bellowed, tossing another few pretzels at Chris. "No making out on group night!"

"Yeah, save that shit for your dates," Scarlett agreed, rolling her eyes as she tossed back the rest of her whiskey sour.

"Asshole," Sabine glowered, returning a handful of pretzels directly to Anthony's face.

"You're feisty, Sabine," he commented, pulling a pretzel out of his collar and popping it into his mouth. "I like that."

"Remember you said that when I'm kicking your ass in the parking lot later," she replied, brushing salt and crumbs off Chris' new sweater.

"Somebody needs a fresh drink," Anthony declared, twisting around in his seat to motion toward the waitress. "Another round on me!"

"Finally," Scarlett muttered, setting her glass down with a clang.

"Finally?" Anthony chuckled and turned back around, "You literally just finished your drink. Pace yourself, girl. It's not a race."

"No, not that," Scarlett replied, pointing toward the entrance where the rest of their friends had just arrived. "And don't tell me how to drink."

Anthony rolled his eyes as he and Scarlett slid out of the booth to greet their companions. "Is everyone mad at me now? Is this how this night's gonna be?"

Sabine turned to Chris and chuckled at the pout he still wore on his face from being interrupted. "To be continued," she promised with a wink, combing her fingers through his hair and sliding out of the booth. Chris' face lit up with an excited grin, and he followed her across the bar like a puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dudes. follow me on tumblr and request/prompt your own mini-fics!
> 
> [said-softly.tumblr.com](http://said-softly.tumblr.com/)


	20. nightmare (chris/sebastian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU in which Sebastian is a geeky freshman and Chris is a fratboy with a heart of gold.
> 
> A night of drunken sex takes a dark turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: RAPE/NON-CON.

"C'monnn," Sebastian whined as he stumbled backwards up the stairs of the frat house while pulling Chris along with him, "I want you to fuck me."

"Well that's good," Chris grinned, swaying back and forth as he tried to maintain his footing on the stairs, "'cause m'gonna fuck you."

"So hurry uuuup," Sebastian whined again, pulling on Chris' arms.

"M'going as fast as I can, you impatient lil' minx," Chris muttered, frowning down at his feet like they were betraying him.

"Sorry, I just want your cock so bad," Sebastian pouted.

"Mm...gonna give it to you."

"Yeah?" Sebastian grinned as they finally made it to the upstairs landing. "You gonna give it to me hard?"

"Gonna give it to you however you want it," Chris promised him, tugging him closer and mouthing at his neck.

"Well I want it hard," Sebastian moaned as Chris pressed him up against the door to his room.

"Then I'm gonna give it to you hard," Chris whispered huskily, sliding his hands down the back of Sebastian's shorts and groping his perfect little butt. Sebastian whimpered and reached behind him, turning the knob and falling into the room so they could stumble over to the bed, kissing and undressing each other on the way.

"Mmph...wait," Sebastian said, pulling away, "I have to pee."

Chris sighed dramatically. "Tease."

"I'll be right back," Sebastian giggled.

"You better," Chris grunted, watching that cute little butt until it disappeared into the bathroom.

Sebastian was only in the bathroom for a minute or two, but when he came back into the bedroom, Chris was fast asleep. "Seriously?" Sebastian said, walking over to the bed and tugging on Chris' foot. "Chri-is, wake up!" He pouted when he only got a soft snore in return.

"Well, fine," Sebastian muttered, a mischievous grin spreading across his face as he crawled onto the bed and planted himself between Chris' legs. "I'll just have to entertain myself then." He bent down, licking every inch of Chris' flaccid cock. Sebastian dipped down further, nuzzling and kissing on his balls before taking his boyfriend's cock into his mouth and humming contentedly as he sucked it up and down.

Nothing happened, though. Chris remained asleep, and his cock didn't even get erect. Sebastian pulled off with a sigh, about to curl up next to Chris and go to sleep when he realized someone else was in the room with him.

"What's the matter?" a deep voice asked, causing Sebastian to jump and scramble to cover Chris and himself with a sheet. "Sleeping beauty over there can't give you what you need?" He was tall and muscular, built like a brick shithouse, and Sebastian had never seen him before.

"Th-this is my boyfriend," Sebastian stuttered, struggling to remain polite in hopes of not aggravating or provoking this creep. "And this is his room. Could you please leave?"

"Not when a pretty little thing like you's in need of a nice, deep dicking," he said, coming close enough for Sebastian to see that he was groping himself through a pair of sweatpants, his massive erection plain to see through the material.

Sebastian's heart thudded in his chest, and he shoved at Chris' shoulder in a panic. "Chris, wake up!" he hissed. The guy stepped even closer with a chilling smirk, and Sebastian yanked on Chris' arm. "Chris!" he shrieked desperately.

"C'mon baby, don't be shy," the guy cooed, grabbing Sebastian by the arm and pulling him down to the foot of the bed.

"No, please!" Sebastian sobbed, struggling futilely in his iron grip. "Please, stop...no! Chris!" He was forced onto his stomach, one big, meaty hand holding him down while the other grabbed handfuls of his bare ass. "Chris, please," he whimpered, clutching at his leg. He sucked in a sharp breath, sobbing and begging as a pair of wet fingers forced their way into his ass. "No...please stop...please don't do this..."

"Fuck...you're a tight little slut aren't you?" the menacing voice behind him said, his long, thick fingers pressing against Sebastian's prostate and causing his cock to betray him by swelling and firming. "I'm gonna tear this little ass apart."

Sebastian sobbed harder when he felt it, that massive cock pressing and gliding between his cheeks. "No! Please! Chris!"

"CHRIS!"

Chris was startled awake by Sebastian's scream, and his eyes blinked rapidly as they adjusted to the dark. He looked down beside him and saw Sebastian with eyes closed, still asleep as he writhed violently and whimpered and cried out. "Sebastian, wake up," he said softly but with panic in his voice. He shook him gently. "Sebastian!"

Sebastian woke up with a start, his eyes wide and wild until they focused on Chris' face. Tears trickled down his cheeks then, and he curled into Chris' body and sobbed quietly against his chest.

"It's okay," Chris whispered, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tight. "It's just a dream. It's over now. I'm here. You're okay, you're safe."

Sebastian nodded against him, his hands clutching at Chris's back. He knew he was safe, he was okay, but he didn't feel like it. He felt dirty and used. He needed to be cleansed. "I...I wanna take a shower," he mumbled.

"Okay," Chris nodded, but Sebastian didn't move. "You want me to go with you?" Sebastian nodded shyly. "Okay, baby." He sat up carefully, shuffling off the bed and making his way into the bathroom with Sebastian clinging to his hand the whole way there. He reached into the shower, turning it on and sticking his hand out so he could feel when the water was hot enough. They shucked off their underwear and stepped into the tub, Chris wrapping his arms around Sebastian again and kissing his forehead as the hot water sprayed down on them.

Sebastian closed his eyes, resting his head on Chris' shoulder and humming softly as the warm water and Chris' embrace calmed his nerves. He felt Chris yawn against him and looked up with guilt in his eyes. "Sorry," he murmured, "you can go back to bed if you want."

"I'm okay," Chris said, shaking his head and bringing a hand up to rub at his sleepy eyes. "Could we maybe...sit down though?" Sebastian nodded eagerly. "Okay. I don't know if we'll fit, but here goes nothing." Chris maneuvered carefully, sitting down with his back against the end of the tub and legs stretched out in front of him. Sebastian lowered himself, settling between Chris' legs and sitting kind of sideways. Chris had to drape his legs over Sebastian's body for them to fit, but Sebastian didn't mind. He felt safer with Chris wrapped around him and smiled as he curled up against his boyfriend's chest with the soothing warm water splashing down on them.

"Love you," Chris murmured, rubbing a hand down Sebastian's back. "Forever and always."

"Ditto," Sebastian grinned, his nightmare quickly becoming a distant memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dudes. follow me on tumblr and request/prompt your own mini-fics!
> 
> [said-softly.tumblr.com](http://said-softly.tumblr.com/)


	21. burn the witch! (chris/sebastian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian the teenage witch AU.
> 
> WARNING: Mild sexual assault.

"Burn the witch!" the group of boys laughed and shouted, throwing lit matches at his boyfriend. Stupid, cruel boys who hated Sebastian because he was different. Boys Chris thought were his friends. 

Most of those friendships dissolved when their light teasing of the new kid turned into outright bullying. Chris couldn't condone that kind of heartless behavior. He was too good, too kindhearted. He was raised better than that. He wouldn't let anyone be treated like a pariah, not if he could help it. 

And that was before he fell in love with the subject of their ire. And good lord, what an absolute shitstorm it was when his feelings for Sebastian became public knowledge. Even his closest friends, boys he'd known since he was in diapers, guys he knew were kind and rational; even they wouldn't stand by him then. 

Not that he regretted it - putting his arm around Sebastian in the cafeteria, kissing his cheek in the library, holding his hand in the hallway - he wouldn't take any of it back, not for anything. But he was a fool for thinking it would do anything to dissuade them, to get them to leave Sebastian alone. It only made things worse.

But this was different. This was darker. And he couldn't...stop them. He couldn't move. He could only stand there and watch as they laughed and taunted and formed a circle around Sebastian so they could shove him back and forth.

"Don't let him talk," one of those boys sneered as he responded to Sebastian's quiet pleas by shoving his face to the side. "He'll cast a spell on you and turn you into a fag like he did to Evans." A chorus of laughter that made Chris want to smash all their faces in. But he was stuck, like an insect trapped in amber. 

"Maybe that's how he gets his powers," some pudgy little fuck snorted. He was all too eager to join in the torment because it meant the others had stopped ragging on him for being fat. "He steals the life force of every poor bastard who comes inside him." Chris let loose a soundless scream at the overly enthusiastic laughter that followed. His veins were in danger of tearing apart at the rage that flowed through them when the boys began jamming their hands down the back of Sebastian's jeans.

"Is that what you want, little witch? You want us to make you more powerful?" He couldn't even tell which voice belonged to which kid anymore, it was all just a dizzying blur. He could see the panic that flooded Sebastian's beautiful blue eyes as the boys started tearing at his clothes, the pain and disbelief as a grubby pair of fingers forced themselves into his ass.

"Please....stop...please don't do this...why are you doing this to me?" Sebastian sobbed softly as the gang forced him onto his knees in the center of the quickly constricting circle. Chris screamed himself hoarse, begging his boyfriend to fight back, but there was no noise. How could they do this to such a sweet, gentle boy? To someone who considered life so precious that he wouldn't even fight back against these assholes who didn't even deserve to live as far as Chris was concerned, he'd gladly remove their spines if he could. Just. Fucking. MOVE.

Chris awoke with a start, his vision a little blurry at first but clear enough to make out Sebastian looming over him with a damp rag in hand.

"Hey," Sebastian said softly though he was clearly startled by Chris' sudden movement, "It's okay. I've got you." That smooth, honeyed voice, still tinged with an accent no matter how desperately Sebastian had tried to get rid of it; so warm and soothing that Chris just wanted to curl up in it like a blanket and fall back asleep. "How's your head?"

Chris reached up in confusion but Sebastian stopped him. "No, hey...don't touch. I put a salve on it."

"A what?" Chris asked, his memory slowly falling into place. A vision of a rock hitting his forehead.

"It's...like a paste. Like those oils, remember? But stronger. It'll help you heal."

"Are you okay?" Chris asked quickly, curling his worried fingers around Sebastian's slender wrist. "D-did they hurt you?"

"Me? No," Sebastian replied quietly, turning to wring out the rag in a bowl of water.

"Babe...it's okay," Chris said, swallowing thickly. "You can tell me."

Sebastian turned back to face him with an amused half-grin. "Chris, I'm fine. They didn't do anything to me. They saw the blood and freaked out and ran off. Fucking cowards." He leaned forward, dabbing at the side of Chris' head with the rag.

"Okay." Chris breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed back into the couch cushions.

"Get some rest, okay? I'll have my mom look at your head when she gets home from work." Chris nodded, and Sebastian bent down to kiss his cheek. "Don't worry, I'll be here to protect you," he added with a cherubic grin and Chris returned the smile as he faded back to sleep.


	22. oh that grace, oh that body (chris/sebastian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian the teenage witch AU. The morning after their first time. <3

Chris stretched like a cat as he began to wake on the floor of Sebastian's basement. He smiled at the feeling of the other boy's bare skin against his own, flexing a hand on his boyfriend's warm, flat stomach as he played the night before over and over again in his head. His body thrummed pleasantly at the memory, his full lips brushing at the downy hair on the back of Sebastian's neck. 

He rolled a little onto his back so he could stretch again, accidentally pulling the blankets off Sebastian's body as he did so and turned his head to lazily admire his bare skin. Chris' eyes fixated on Sebastian's butt, and he bit back a groan at the perfect sight of it. He didn't pay it nearly as much as attention as he'd wanted to the night before, weeks and weeks of fantasizing about making love to Sebastian preventing him from prolonging foreplay a second further, so he licked his lips and shifted down to settle behind his boyfriend's perfect ass.

Chris pushed his face gently between Sebastian's cheeks, grunting softly and pressing kisses everywhere. He pulled back only slightly, spreading him open and rubbing his tongue in slow circles over that rosy little asshole that was no longer cherry. He heard a soft sound of pleasure from up above and opened his crystalline blue eyes to see Sebastian gazing over his shoulder at him, his plump red lips hanging open in a silent 'o'.

"Oh, Chris..." his boyfriend whimpered blissfully, a slight undulation in his hips as Chris eased his tongue past the tight ring of muscle and lovingly licked him open. "Fuck," he panted, reaching down and rubbing the back of Chris' head as the older boy licked his slippery pink entrance again and again. "Please," he swallowed thickly, tugging on his neck when the sensation verged on overwhelming.

Chris let out a satisfied moan, kissing a slow path up Sebastian's back and side and devouring his boyfriend's mouth when the younger boy rolled over to meet him. "I love you," he whispered breathlessly before Sebastian could beat him to the punch. "I am hopelessly, insanely, in love with you."

Sebastian bit his bottom lip and smiled, his eyes shining wetly. "Same," he grinned and pulled Chris down for another langorous kiss. His laughter bubbled up adorably as Chris placed kisses on his nose and chin before biting playfully at his throat. Sebastian let out a sweet sigh at the weight of Chris' body settling on top of him and between his legs and pressing him into the blankets below. He loved the feeling but let out a muffled whimper and winced as he shifted his own weight the wrong way.

"Still sore?" Chris asked, his voice soft with concern.

"Yeah, a little bit," Sebastian admitted, "but it's okay. I kinda like it." Chris smiled, dipping his head for another taste of Sebastian's lips. "And, um...I liked what you were doing...earlier. It felt really good," he added shyly, his cheeks flushing pink.

"Earlier?" Chris echoed, a mischievous grin spreading across his handsome face. "You mean when I was sliding my eager tongue in and out of your beautiful little asshole?"

Sebastian's face turned beet red, and he brought a hand up to hide behind.

"What, are you shy all of a sudden?" Chris laughed happily.

"Maybe."

"Hm. You weren't so shy last night with my big, hard cock buried in your tight little ass." Chris smiled wide, delighting in the mortified squeak his words elicited.

"Oh, Chris..." he continued, taking on a higher tone to lovingly mimic Sebastian in the throes of passion, "oh yeah...that feels so good...oh gods, you're so big...mmm, fuck me Chris, fuck me!"

"Oh gods, stop!" Sebastian pleaded, his shoulders shaking with laughter.

Chris giggled and scattered a flurry of kisses over Sebastian's neck and pentacle tattoos. "You're so stinkin' cute."

Sebastian bit his lip, his blue eyes sparkling with mirth. "You are."

"Mm hmm," Chris nodded in agreement. "We're adorable."

Sebastian wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in Chris' broad chest and giggling happily against it. "Love you."

Chris grinned and craned his neck to kiss the top of Sebastian's head. "Love you more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dudes. follow me on tumblr and request/prompt your own mini-fics!
> 
> [said-softly.tumblr.com](http://said-softly.tumblr.com/)


	23. 'til the stars burn out (chris/sebastian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris wants to keep Sebastian forever.

It was still dark when Chris opened his eyes, the only illumination in the room being a handful of errant moonbeams that spilled over Sebastian's face. Chris smiled fondly, his heart swelling with love for the sweet, shy man and all the beauty he brought into his life. There was no moonlight in any other part of the room. It was as if even the moon herself couldn't keep her hands off of such a perfect creature.

Chris didn't blame her and leaned forward, capturing Sebastian's sleeping lips in a tender, heartfelt kiss. "I love you," he whispered, "and I wanna keep you forever. I want you to be mine 'til the stars burn out." He smiled, brushing his fingers through Sebastian's dark hair. "If you're cool with that, just keep lying there asleep."

He stared at him until the hands of sleep dragged him back into the dreamworld, starry-eyed and hopelessly in love. "Good," he murmured quietly as he finally drifted off.


	24. a flower grows in brooklyn (steve/bucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Steve runs an inner-city art program, and Bucky is a promising young student.

Steve sighed, leaning back in his chair and pinching the bridge of his nose. He'd been doing paperwork for the last hour, trying to figure out how to stretch their sparse budget wide enough to prevent any programs from being cut. It was bleak work, and he needed a break. 

Steve pushed his chair back and stood up, stretching a bit before walking around the classroom. He went over to the far wall where the student art was displayed, and he immediately felt better as he admired their work. The still life sketches reminded him how important this program was; the work that the kids put into their drawings showed him that they really cared about what they did in his class, that it meant something to them. And sometimes that was all somebody needed to keep going.

He focused on one drawing in particular and marveled at how much emotion someone so inexperienced in art could pour into a simple sketch of some bottles and fake flowers. The flowers were drooping and shaded in such a way that they appeared to be dying, yet they remained upright and stretching toward the light source, almost defiantly so. Steve wasn't surprised to see the name 'Bucky' scrawled across the bottom of the paper and smiled warmly.

He was feeling inspired and walked back over to his desk, pushing the paperwork aside and pulling out his sketch book. He grabbed a charcoal pencil and started roughly blocking out the icy concrete from which a rose would soon bloom. Steve caught movement out of the corner of his eye and looked up, seeing Bucky Barnes standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Bucky," he said with a welcoming smile. "What's up?"

"I missed my bus," Bucky told him, his voice deadpan as usual.

"Oh, well...I think they run every fifteen minutes," Steve said, checking his watch. "Another one should be here in just a few."

"Yeah. I thought so too. But I guess we were wrong."

"Oh," Steve frowned, wrinkling his brow. "Do you need a ride then? I'd be happy to drop you off on my way home."

"No. S'okay. I called my neighbor, he's on his way."

"Okay..." Steve's voice trailed off as he wasn't sure what Bucky wanted then.

Bucky let out a deep sigh, seemingly annoyed that Steve couldn't read his mind. "Can I wait in here?"

"Oh, yeah, sure! Of course. Come on in, sit anywhere you'd like. You've got the whole classroom to yourself now!" Steve let out an awkward laugh and immediately made a face at himself.

Bucky sauntered back into the classroom, his eyes widening a little at Steve's weird enthusiasm, but he didn't comment on it. He looked around at the empty tables before finally grabbing a chair near the front and dragging it up to Steve's desk. He dropped his beat-up old backpack on the floor and sat down across from Steve, looking down at his open sketchbook. "What are you drawing? A sidewalk?"

"Uh...yeah..." Steve replied slowly, caught off guard by Bucky and his charming lack of decorum. "Well, a flower, actually. Growing out of it."

Bucky looked up at him with a wry stare. "You obsessed with flowers or something, man? You've been making us draw them all week."

Steve huffed out a soft laugh, rubbing at his face self-consciously. "No, not obsessed. Just, uh...inspired." He smiled at Bucky, who quirked his mouth up into a grin in response and declined to mention that Steve now had a smudge of charcoal on his nose.

"Well, don't let me stop you," Bucky said, leaning back in the chair but not taking his eyes off the sketch.

Steve regarded him with a warm smile for a moment longer before putting his focus back on the sketch, his hand moving in short, brisk strokes as Bucky watched. He couldn't remember ever having an audience for this before, but he didn't mind. In fact, it was kind of nice. There was an odd familiarity between them that just felt right.

Which probably should have been the first sign that things were about to go very wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be a longer fic, but I'm terrible at finishing anything, so...here you go. :\


	25. when did you know (chris/sebastian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who wants something sappy?! :'D

"Help!" Chris shouted as he burst through the emergency room doors. "We need help! He stepped on broken glass at the beach. He cut his foot, really bad."

"Chris," Sebastian groaned, flushing in embarrassment. "Please relax. It's not that bad."

"Yes it is! You're hurt, you're bleeding, you're in pain, you need medical attention!"

"Babe, please...I'll be okay. You having a panic attack isn't going to help anyone." The wounded puppy dog look on Chris' face was too much, and Sebastian was glad for the distraction of the nurses as they ran over to help. They wheeled him back to a room and promised that a doctor would be in soon, leaving Chris to pace nervously next to the bed.

It wasn't until Sebastian was stitched up with a nice dose of dilaudid flowing through his veins that Chris relaxed, brushing his fingers through Sebastian's hair and asking if he felt better.

"Mm hmm," Sebastian nodded sleepily, woozy from the painkillers, "'m cold though."

"Want me to get you a blanket?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Don't want a blanket. Want you," he mumbled, reaching out for him.

Chris gave him a lopsided grin and carefully slid into the bed with him, rubbing a hand up and down Sebastian's back as the younger man curled into him. "Sorry," Chris said softly.

"For what?" Sebastian murmured.

"For taking you on the worst date ever."

Sebastian smiled against his chest. "Hey...we ended up in bed together. Sounds like a pretty good date to me."

Chris chuckled quietly, gazing back down at Sebastian when he lifted his weary head to smile up at him. He brushed a thumb over his cheek, and Sebastian felt a warmth rush through his body that had nothing to do with pain medication.

*

"So, to answer your question," Sebastian said, pausing to lick the envelope of the last wedding invitation, "that's when I first knew I loved you." He smiled across the table at his fiancé, whose eyes were brimming with unshed tears.

"Oh, babe," Chris whispered, leaning across the table impulsively to kiss him.

"Careful," Sebastian chuckled against his mouth, catching Chris' wobbling wine glass right before it spilled all over the stack of invitations.

"Oops," Chris said with a sheepish grin. "That woulda been bad."

"Meatball," Sebastian replied, rolling his eyes affectionately before straightening the stack of envelopes and tucking them out of the way. "So when did you first know you loved me?"

"When I first laid eyes on you."

Sebastian scoffed into his wine glass as he took another sip. "And here I was, giving you a serious, heartfelt answer..."

"Shut up, I am being serious," Chris grinned, reaching across the table and grasping Sebastian's hand.

"You sure took long enough doing anything about it," Sebastian murmured, biting his lip as he watched Chris press a soft kiss to each one of his knuckles.

"Well, I didn't want to scare you away. My skittish little Romanian kitten." Sebastian laughed, and Chris smiled brightly in return. "I didn't want to be the Pepé le Pew to your...whatever that cat's name was."

"Penelope Pussycat."

Chris made a face. "That's obscene."

Sebastian's face crinkled up adorably as he let out another laugh. "That's also the most accurate analogy I've ever heard."

"Shut up," Chris pouted.

Sebastian tipped his head back, finishing off his glass of wine and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I'm not gonna wanna marry you if you keep telling me to shut up," he teased.

"Pfft. I'd like to see you try to get away. You cannot escape Pepé le Pew," he added in his best impression of the cartoon skunk.

"Oh god, is that your French accent?" Sebastian grimaced, pushing himself up out of his chair and heading towards the kitchen. "I think I need more wine."

"Where do you think you are going?" Chris asked in his new terrible French accent, following his fiancé into the kitchen and grabbing at his hips.

"Leave me alone, Pepé," Sebastian laughed, swatting playfully at Chris' hands.

"Never," Chris grinned, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's waist and nuzzling his neck when he came to a stop at the counter. "I'll never leave you alone."

Sebastian abandoned the wine bottle to turn around in Chris' arms. "Promise?" he asked softly, touching his fiancé’s cheek.

Chris' eyes softened as he nodded. "Promise."

Sebastian beamed up at him, pulling him in for a kiss that didn't end until they were pulling each other's clothes off in the bedroom.


	26. home alone (chris/sebastian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian the teenage witch AU.

Chris blinked his eyes open groggily as the opening notes of 'I Put a Spell On You' coming from his phone woke him from his sleep. He looked at the screen out of habit even though he knew from the music that it was Sebastian calling before answering with a gruff, "Hello?"

"Chris?" Sebastian's voice came through the phone soft and hesitant.

"Yeah," Chris replied, rubbing at his eyes and looking at the clock to see it was a little past 2 AM. "What's up?"

"I, um... I'm sorry. You're probably exhausted from the game. I should let you sleep."

"No, it's okay," he said, pulling himself into an upright position. "What is it, babe?"

"It's stupid."

"Sebastian..." Chris could hear that nervous little sighing sound Sebastian made when he was embarrassed, and he could picture clearly the blush that was probably creeping across his cheeks. He grinned, imagining how cute his boyfriend looked at the moment.

"I'm scared," Sebastian finally admitted quietly.

"Why? What happened?" Chris said quickly, his body tensing up.

"Nothing happened, it's just... My mom is out of town, and I'm all alone in the house, and I was watching a horror movie, and now I think I'm hearing things, and I'm too scared to sleep."

"And you want me to come over," Chris said, smiling fondly.

"You don't have to. I know I'm being ridiculous."

"Oh, shush. I'm already getting dressed," Chris said, cradling the phone between his ear and shoulder as he pulled a pair of jeans on.

"Okay. Thank you," Sebastian murmured, audibly relaxing.

"No problem. See you soon, baby."

"See you soon. Bye."

*

Chris flashed Sebastian the goofiest of smiles when his boyfriend peeked through the curtains to make sure it was him knocking at the door, wanting to put him at ease right away.

"Hi," Sebastian said almost shyly as he opened the door, the dulcet sound of his voice making Chris' heart flutter pleasantly.

"Hi," Chris replied as he stepped inside. "I'm here to rescue you from the things that go bump in the night."

"My hero," Sebastian grinned, wrapping his arms around Chris' neck and greeting him with a kiss.

"Mm...that made it worth the trip right there," Chris winked.

"Stop," Sebastian blushed and rolled his eyes. "Come on." He pulled Chris into the living room but paused and chewed his lip nervously. "Um...I guess you can just go to sleep if you want. I mean, I already feel better just having you here."

"Do you think you can fall asleep now?"

"No," Sebastian confessed, ducking his head. "I'm still on edge."

"Then let's hang out 'til you're tired," Chris said, flopping down on the couch and pulling Sebastian down with him.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked with guilty eyes.

"Babe," Chris chuckled, grasping his hand and kissing his knuckles. "I would do anything for you. Asking me to come over in the middle of the night because you don't feel safe is by no means a ridiculous request. I'm happy to be here."

Sebastian beamed, biting his lip adorably before leaning forward and kissing Chris on the lips. "You're the best," he cooed.

"Mm hmm. And don't you forget it," Chris grinned, making Sebastian giggle. "So what movie were you watching?"

"House of the Devil," Sebastian frowned, shivering a little just thinking about it. "This poor babysitter gets lured into a house of devil-worshippers."

"Oh, well you have nothing to worry about then, right? I'm sure they wouldn't go after one of their own."

Sebastian's mouth dropped open. "I'm pagan, Chris. I don't worship the devil."

"I know, I know. I was just kidding."

"It's not funny," he glared.

"Oh come on, I was kidding!" Chris implored, giving Sebastian's chin a playful squeeze.

"Don't do that," Sebastian winced. "It makes my chin look like a butt."

"I know," Chris chuckled. "That's why I do it." He reached toward his chin again, but Sebastian swatted his hand away and told him to stop. "Are you mad at me now?"

"Yes," Sebastian pouted, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry," Chris apologized, giving him puppy dog eyes that Sebastian tried very hard to ignore. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Take me to the mineral shop tomorrow? I need some new crystals."

Chris made a face. "Does that handsy old lady still work there?"

"Yep," Sebastian giggled, remembering when she goosed Chris as he was bent over looking at a dragon figurine.

Chris sighed. "Not exactly what I had in mind, but okay."

"Yeah, I know what you had in mind." Chris waggled his eyebrows, making Sebastian laugh. A laugh which was immediately cut off by a yawn.

"Sleepy now?" Chris asked with an affectionate smile, and Sebastian nodded. "Let's go to bed then." They retired to Sebastian's bedroom where they stripped down to their t-shirts and boxers before crawling into bed and getting all cuddly. Chris nuzzled Sebastian's cheek, kissing him gently as he closed his eyes. "If you get horny at any point during the night, feel free to wake me up again," he murmured.

Sebastian laughed. "Go to sleep, meatball."


	27. funnel cakes and ferris wheels (chris/sebastian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU in which Sebastian is a geeky freshman and Chris is a fratboy with a heart of gold.

"This," Sebastian paused, pointing at the funnel cake with his plastic fork as he chewed, "this is exactly why I got fat when I first moved to the states."

Chris grinned through a mouthful of fried dough, the image of the adorable little chubster he was sure Sebastian used to be always bringing a smile to his face. "I still wanna see pictures," he reminded his boyfriend before taking another bite.

"Not gonna happen," Sebastian shook his head. "I burned 'em all."

Chris pouted deeply. "You're breaking my heart."

Sebastian snorted just as a strong gust of wind covered his nose in powdered sugar. He growled and reached up to wipe it off, but Chris stopped him, leaning forward and kissing it clean.

"You're so sweet," he said, flashing a cheesy grin.

Sebastian rolled his eyes but couldn't stop the blush from creeping into his cheeks. "C'mon," he said, tossing the empty plate into the trash. "The line for the roller coaster isn't as long now."

"Let's go!" Chris cried, grabbing Sebastian's hand and dragging him down the midway at a sprint like a true goofball.

***

"That was quite a scream," Sebastian commented as they exited through the ride gate.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I haven't heard a scream like that since that bat flew into that girl's hair outside D Hall."

"I think you're just hearing things."

"And were you crying at one point?"

"I most certainly was not," Chris scoffed. "The wind was in my eyes, that's all."

Sebastian laughed. "Mm hmm, sure, Chris," he cooed, wrapping an arm around him. "It's okay, sweetie. We're on solid ground now." Chris rolled his eyes as his boyfriend steered him toward the Ferris wheel. "We'll do something a little more tame now, okay?"

***

They sat at the top of the Ferris wheel, their bucket swaying slightly as they sat in comfortable silence and enjoyed the view.

"Can I ask you something, Chris?" Sebastian finally broke the silence.

"Of course, anything."

"Have you ever gotten your dick sucked at the top of a Ferris wheel?"

Chris' eyes went as wide as saucers, and he turned to look at Sebastian so fast he was in danger of getting whiplash. Sebastian flashed him a sly grin, leaning in for a soft kiss as he cupped Chris through his jeans. Chris closed his eyes and kissed him back, moaning quietly into his boyfriend's mouth and pushing up into his hand. Sebastian gripped his zipper and had only pulled it down an inch or so before they suddenly started to move.

"Oops," he murmured, pulling his hand away. "Guess we'll have to take a rain check." Chris gritted his teeth, letting out a soft growl, and Sebastian couldn't help but giggle. "Where to next?" he asked innocently as their bucket approached the ground.

"We're going home," Chris said firmly.

Sebastian turned toward him with a feigned pout. "But what if I wanted to ride another ride?"

"You can ride my cock," Chris promised.

Sebastian grinned wide before biting his lip. "Mm...deal," he purred, kissing him passionately and not caring who saw.


End file.
